


The Dilemma of Being Different

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Teenagers, sexploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not easy being green.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dilemma of Being Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holy Foreskin Fest at hp_funnyfest  
> A/N: Beta thanks to thevina and a special thanks to quizzical for the PP. And an extra special dedication to the three Bootstein! shippers out there;)

Anthony Goldstein took his first shower as a first year Ravenclaw and made a startling discovery. His one-eyed trouser snake didn’t look like the other boys’ one-eyed trouser snakes. In fact, theirs looked more like elephant trunks. It was the first time he had seen an uncircumcised penis and he couldn’t help but stare. This earned him a hearty smack on the back of the head by a fifth year that sent him head first into the tiles. He learned not to stare after that.

He was different. All the other blokes had their foreskins and his had been buried in a flowerbed in the backyard when he was merely a week old. Anthony shuddered at the idea of his earthworm eaten foreskin. At least the purple and pink Asters always looked pretty.

His parents weren’t exactly religious, but they had a mezuzah on the door and they lit a menorah on Chanukah. Anthony never really gave it much thought. He went to Muggle schools prior to Hogwarts and to him the real difference had always been that he knew he was a wizard and that his parents told him that it had to be kept a secret with the exception of their wizard friends and family, of course. When he finally got to Hogwarts he was looking forward to feeling like he belonged, feeling the same. But now he was different for another reason. He was the token Jew of Ravenclaw house. In fact, there were only two other Jews at Hogwarts: Delia Stone, who was a Ravenclaw sixth year and had no interest in talking to him and Mark Finkle, who was a fourth year Hufflepuff and technically wasn’t Jewish since his mother was an Irish witch who had married his Jewish father. Not that the technical aspect mattered, because pretty much if you had any Jewish lineage, especially a Jewish sounding name, people assumed you were Jewish and with that you might as well be.

Despite the underlying feeling of being different, Anthony was a well-adjusted bloke and quickly made friends with his classmates. He had a reputation for having a cool head and being an all around nice guy— just don’t call him “Tony.” During fifth year, Hermione Granger had naturally thought of him when the time came to pull in people from other houses for her brainchild defense group. Of course, that group became Dumbledore’s Army and Anthony turned out to be a solid participant and Harry Potter supporter.

In fact, he did more than simply support Harry. During their many hours of training, Anthony found himself drawn to watching Harry. It took a few weeks to put it all together, but one day Anthony found himself staring at Harry’s arse flexing as he demonstrated _Protego_ to the group. After, he took a thirty-minute hot shower and got himself off while imagining the various male members of the DA casting spells naked.

Great, so now he was a wizard and Jewish and gay. Maybe he should think about becoming a vegetarian in order to be even more awkward at dinner parties. His classmates were always saying stupid things like, “You know Moses was a wizard.” Well, duh? Now he could look forward to hearing all those brilliant quips about the keyboard player for the Weird Sisters.

Over the next few months, Anthony thought about it long and hard, sometimes very hard. Nope, he never liked girls. Yes, he wanted to tackle Ron onto the mats in the Room of Requirement and rut up against him. Oh, he was so fucked. More specifically he’d like to do some fucking or perhaps even be fucked. He concluded that celibacy was the only safe course of action.

When he returned for his sixth year at Hogwarts after a quiet summer, he was certain that his celibacy and his secret were not going to hold out. As he undressed for bed that first night, a completely naked Terry casually asked him, “So how was your summer?” Anthony had to turn away to hide his forming erection. All his dorm mates made small talk before finally closing the curtains of their four posters. Terry was one of his closest friends, his dorm mate. They had joined Dumbledore’s Army together. He knew his feelings were completely inappropriate, but the rumors that had been spread last spring about Terry flying for the other team, his team, didn’t help at all. Anthony cast a silencing charm and had a fast and furious wank before attempting sleep.

Two weeks later, Anthony was lying on his bed reading his Ancient Runes text while Terry was in the next bed doing the same. The rest of their friends were still either in the common room or the library.

Anthony gathered his courage and decided to ask Terry outright. He figured he could always test out his _Obliviation_ skills if the conversation went pear shaped.

“Hey, Terry, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Terry answered dead pan, not looking up from his text.

“Ha, ha, very amusing.”

Terry looked up and smiled. “Fine, go ahead.”

Anthony took a deep breath. “Are you gay?”

“Why does everyone think I’m gay?” Terry asked incredulously.

“You’re not?” Anthony tightened his grip on his wand.

“No, I am. Just not sure, why everyone assumes that I am,” Terry said with a broad grin.

“Oh, okay.”

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Terry asked sincerely.

“No,” Anthony said softly. “Actually, I think I might be gay.”

“Really?” Terry seemed genuinely surprised and his entire body posture seemed to change instantly.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking. I don’t know any other gay wizards and I’m a little freaked out about it.”

“Sure you do.”

“Do what?”

“Know other gay wizards.”

“Oh, I guess now you.”

“And Dumbledore,” Terry said as if it was obvious.

“Dumbledore’s gay?” Anthony asked completely gobsmacked.

“As a Pink Pixie.” Terry eyed him curiously. “You really didn’t know?”

Anthony shook his head.

Just then the door opened and they abruptly stopped talking and turned back to their books. As their dorm mates settled in, Anthony chanced one last glance at Terry and saw him smirking.

It was three anxiety filled days before Anthony was able to spend more than ten minutes alone with Terry again. They agreed to sneak out of the dorm Saturday night separately then meet up at the Room of Requirement. Anthony almost ran right into Malfoy on the way there and spared only a momentary thought as to why he had been there. Terry caught up with him about five minutes later and together they paced and tried to get the room to give them a quiet place to talk. Well, maybe more than talk, because when they entered, Anthony immediately noticed the large bed on the far side of the room.

Nervously, Anthony sat down at the table. There was a proper tea prepared with a large tray of biscuits.

Terry took the chair next to him and played mother. He put two sugars into one of the cups he had just poured and nudged it over to Anthony.

“You know how I take my tea?” Anthony asked thoughtfully.

“We’ve been living together for over five years, Anthony. I know a lot of things about you.”

“Oh.” Anthony took a cautious sip of the hot tea. “Good things?”

“Lots of good things,” Terry replied clearly attempting seduction.

Anthony returned his cup to its saucer and looked up at the soft brown eyes now staring at him. Despite his desire to play it cool, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. Terry returned the smile and leaned in closer.

When they were practically nose-to-nose, Terry whispered, “You’re curious aren’t you?”

Not trusting his voice, Anthony nodded.

“It’s okay to be curious. I can help you with that.”

“Can you?” Anthony mentally grimaced at the tremor in his voice. Thankfully, Terry finally kissed him. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the moment. It was warm and wet and tender and his stomach immediately tightened. Anthony kept his own hands tightly grasping his thighs. This was it, his first kiss, his first who knew what all else might be to come and he didn’t want to bollix it up.

After breaking the kiss, Terry slipped his hands into Anthony’s and urged him to his feet. He led him to the bed and they sat down together on the end before initiating another kiss. Anthony couldn’t stop himself from making soft needy sounds. He felt Terry smile against his lips and run his hands over his shoulders and arms. _Oh god_ , he was touching him. It felt so amazing. Anthony’s brain suddenly contained only one word, one simple word repeating over and over in his mind: _More._

Anthony allowed Terry’s gentle push to send him backwards onto the coverlet and then Terry’s body covered his own. It was heavy and warm and so fucking good. _More._

Terry kissed his face and jaw and nuzzled his neck while they wriggled their feet against each other’s to remove their loafers. They scrambled back across the bed until Anthony felt a pillow under his head. Terry pressed against his body and Anthony felt the distinct hardness of an erection, someone else’s erection. _More._

Trembling hands unbuttoned each other’s shirts while kissing with lips and tongues and teeth. Anthony cursed the instant that he felt the hot skin of Terry’s chest touch his own. _More._

Anthony was so hard, so very hard. He wanted to come. He wanted to come so badly. He thrust his hips up and pulled Terry down against him. Terry immediately began to thrust as well and moaned in Anthony’s ear. _More._

“Do you want to take your trousers off?” Terry whispered in between desperate pants.

Anthony nodded. He did want his trousers off but he was still disappointed when Terry pulled back up to kneel. Of course, it got infinitely better when Terry then cupped his sacs with one hand and undid the top button of his trousers with the other. _More._

After much awkward maneuvering, Anthony’s trousers were finally off and he was delighted to see Terry stripping down as well. Then there was skin, so much skin. He was on fire and the only way to quench it was to lasciviously rut against Terry as he was pressed into the mattress and Terry sucked on his neck. _More._

“Can I give you a blow job?” Terry asked politely.

 _What the fuck kind of question was that?_ In the history of the human race had anyone ever answered anything but, “Yes. Fuck yes.” Anthony just prayed he’d make it that far. He was so close, so very close. He closed his eyes.

Terry pulled his pants off and grabbed his cock at the base. Then nothing. Anthony opened his eyes. Terry was propped up on his elbows and staring at his cock.

“What?” Anthony croaked.

“You don’t have any foreskin,” Terry replied, sounding confused.

“You’ve seen me in the shower.”

“Not hard and I wasn’t looking that closely. I mean I knew, but it looks really different now.”

“Oh,” Anthony replied trying not to sound to dejected. Terry did still have his hand around it. It couldn’t be all that off putting.

“Never been with a circumcised bloke,” Terry admitted while still looking mesmerized by the unhindered swollen head in front of him.

“Well, I’ve never been with an uncircumcised bloke.”

Terry looked into Anthony’s eyes and smiled. “You’ve never been with any bloke.”

“True.”

With Terry’s attention diverted back to his penis, Anthony took a deep breath. If Terry made a Moses crack, he was going for his wand. “Gonna stare at it all night or are or you gonna get me off?”

Jutting out his tongue, Terry licked up from the middle of the shaft and over the smooth skin of the head. When Terry took him in his mouth and sucked, Anthony could only close his eyes and toss his head back.

It didn’t take long before Anthony came hard in Terry’s mouth. When he finally opened his eyes and saw Terry’s smug grin, he realized that Terry had swallowed. Terry stretched out beside him and pulled him in for another long kiss. _Holy fuck,_ he could taste himself in Terry’s mouth. _Sex was so fucking good. Why on earth had he waited so long?_

“Umm, Anthony,” Terry mumbled against his lips.

“Oh, right.”

Hesitantly, Anthony reached down and slid his hands into the waistband of Terry’s boxers. He pushed them down and Terry awkwardly bent his knees. When they were around his feet, Terry kicked them off and they landed across the room.

They faced each other on their sides and kissed again. Anthony really liked kissing. He also liked the feel of Terry’s leaking cock rubbing against his thigh. He looked down and took in the view. He was half hard again.

He nervously reached down and grasped Terry’s prick. Anthony paid special attention to the soft and pliable foreskin over the head. He pushed it back on the down stroke and Terry moaned in appreciation. Anthony was in uncharted waters here, or rather uncharted foreskin. He tried different things to see how Terry would respond. He was a Ravenclaw after all and the quest for knowledge was in his nature.

Anthony slid down the bed until he was eye to slit with Terry’s prick. He opened his mouth and slowly guided the other boy’s, well he supposed they were men now, man’s cock into his mouth. He tried to repeat the sucking and the motions that Terry had performed on him. It wasn’t that easy and he gagged when he tried to take him too deep.

“You don’t have to take the whole thing,” Terry instructed kindly. “Just use your hand and suck on whatever fits in your mouth."

Anthony nodded and got back on task. He could feel Terry pulsing. He was going to make him come. He felt elated, but not enough to swallow. Anthony pulled his mouth away and fisted Terry with fast urgent strokes. Less than a minute later, Terry cried out and came, shooting spurts across his stomach.

They rested for a few minutes. Anthony closed his eyes and could feel Terry’s fingers playing with the small patch of hair that had grown on his stomach over the summer.

“That tickles,” Anthony whispered

“Sorry,” Terry said as he pulled his hand away.

“No, don’t stop. I like it.”

“Okay.”

Terry touched him again and they both turned on their sides and gently kissed.

“As much as I’d like to spend all night with you…” Terry began.

“Yeah, we’d best get back.”

They cleaned up and dressed in silence. Anthony was about to reach for the door, when Terry caught him by the wrist and pulled him close for one last kiss.

“Until tomorrow night,” Terry whispered in Anthony’s ear.

“We’re going to do this again?”

Suddenly, Terry looked like a kicked puppy. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“Oh, I want too,” Anthony said with confidence.

“Good.”

“Good.” _Very good._

The End


End file.
